Souls of the Afterlife
by ske105
Summary: Mysterious deaths lead to the exorcists discovering what may destory mankind.
1. Introduction

**Author's Notes: **This fan fiction is based upon D.Gray-Man (specifically anime). It has nothing to do with the main story line of the anime or manga, although the characters are the same. I recommend watching the latest anime episode (73 when this was written), but you will still enjoy this as long as you understand who the characters are. (Akuma are demons). The story is soon to undergo several plot twists. I've already designed several plans, which this fanfic will be based upon. If people like what I write, I'll be sure to update regulary. I apologise for any incorrect grammer.

**Title: **Souls of the afterlife

**Pairings: **You'll have to find out :-).

**Extra Comments:** If you enjoy the story so far, keep reading! It only gets better :-). Please leave a review if you can!

* * *

**Introduction:**

"You two better head off soon." voiced Komui calmly, while sipping a mug of coffee.

"You're mad!" yelled Lavi, consequently being struck in the face by the palm of Bookman's hand.

"I've told you before, it's not our concern. We will not follow them any longer." Bookman proclaimed, with the strong tone of authority he possessed. Bookman turned towards the exit without hesitation.

"Gramps! How can you walk away like this?" Lavi expressed with unease and desperation. Bookman abruptly halted, staring at the large wooden varnished door in front as he spoke. His face scrunched together and flashed a red anger, illuminated only by the flicker of darting demons that leered at Lavi.

"You have much to learn idiot. We have been told to leave and that is what we must do. We will not interfere with The Order. We watch on the side and record history. Your feelings are irrelevant." With those last words, Bookman disappeared, consumed by the bleak and meaningless voyage that lay before them. Reluctantly, Lavi followed, into the stone hall leading to the outside world. He could feel the harsh gale on his skin as it hissed and lashed at him, ever closer to a path he did not wish to walk.

* * *


	2. Act 1

**Act 1:**

"I see movement!" shouted the Finder; fear cloaked by the night, as were the figures approaching him. The Order wasn't expecting anyone. As the figures made their way towards the main gate, moonlight seeped through the patchy clouds and three shining uniforms were visible.

"Reever Wenhamm, it's the exorcists!" the Finder said through a receiver, relived.

"Send them to me." Reever said, his voice distorted by the decayed communication line. The Finder obediently greeted the exorcists outside the gates, which slowly eased open.

"Welcome friends. Reever is waiting for you three." the Finder nervously uttered. The Finder shuffled away and began to drag sacks into a pile in front of the entrance.

"Do you need any help?" Krory asked, watching the hooded man struggle.

"That would be use…"

"Leave it to me!" interrupted Allen in a confident manor, effortlessly lifting multiple bags at an impressive rate.

"You sure are stronger than I thought, Allen." Lenalee said, looking quite surprised.

"Well, it's all the working-out I do; you know I started weight lifting…" Allen continued. Lenalee stared at Allen in awe, while he continued to talk about his workout routines.

"Anyway…" Krory said, in attempt to avert the awkward silence. "What's your name?" he asked the Finder.

"Ruki. It's an honour to meet you."

"What are all these sacks for?" Krory questioned.

"There's going to be an important mission. Everyone is on edge. These sacks contain supplies. More than half the exorcists and Finders are leaving in different groups. After I gather the supplies, I'll be off too." Explained Ruki.

"All done!" exclaimed Allen.

"I think we better hurry and see Reever. Bye Ruki." said Krory. Before Ruki could reply, Krory had entered headquarters and Allen and Lenalee were close behind.

**

* * *

**

The headquarters itself impressed Allen Walker every time he returned. The building had an almost medieval interior, stone walls and grand passage ways. A warm feeling filled Allen as the team proceeded towards Komui's Office. Memories of the past rushed back and he felt at home once again. They soon reached the main science office.

The room felt colder than what Allen remembered; the dim lighting shadowed eerie shapes around the room.

"I assume that you three do not know of the situation at hand?" Reever Wenhamm said.

"Not much of it." replied Krory.

"Then I'll explain completely. We have reason to believe the Millennium Earl is planning a major movement. We aren't entirely sure what he's up to, but we know it's not good. We've had reports that an entire village was wiped out over night. It just so happens that a Finder was observing the village at the time. He was found dead. What's more even more peculiar is that the people were not killed by Akuma."

"Then what killed them? A human?" Lenalee asked; a worried expression spread amongst the exorcists.

"This was no human. We doubt it was even the work of a Noah. To be honest, we have no idea, what could have killed so many people in such as short space of time. But we need you three to head out and find out what killed these people."

"How do you know where the next attack will be?" questioned Krory.

"Just before the attack, there were increased readings in unidentified energy scatter throughout the town. This is the reason a Finder was sent in the first place. There has been a larger energy build up in a town called Izra. We have reason to believe that the same thing may happen. Please leave straight away. I wish you all good luck."

"Okay!" the three exorcists replied simultaneously. They knew that Reever didn't want to give bad news and they graciously accepted their fates. Although, Allen couldn't help but hold his stomach while it churned and groaned. They hadn't rested or eaten yet. Timcampy glided out of the office and the exorcists walked away from headquarters without a word until Allen queried, "Come to think of it...where's Komui?"


	3. Act 2

**Act 2:**

A remote land, inhabited by only the dead and soon to be; the man had time to reminisce. His mind was in overdrive. Death would be the easy way out. Eternity mocked him as he clamped his teeth with so much force they began to splinter. Murderous silence.

The man was struck with a momentary dizziness, the kind that made the world seem ephemeral. He clawed at the rusting chains that held his life, to no avail. Shortly after the frenzied episode, he began to think rationally.

"_How much longer can I stay conscious_?_ How can I escape? _" The man thought. A thousand possibilities crossed his mind, but not one seemed feasible. He knew his life was over.

**

* * *

**

Allen enjoyed travelling at sea. He watched the water as it glistened and gently rippled around the wooden vessel. The boat was small in size, basic, but efficient. Ruki was steering and rowing the boat, while staring into the clear, azure sky.

"We're nearly at shore everyone." He pronounced with more confidence than before. No-one seemed to talk much after they left headquarters, with the exception of Krory, who chatted quietly with the Finder.

"Ruki, are you sure that it's okay for you to come with us? Weren't you assigned with another group?" Allen said.

"We're all heading for the same destination. It's safer if I travel with you lot. Finders have already set up camp, just outside Izra. It's getting late, so we'll search in the morning."

"Okay." Lenalee said, giving off a feeling of uncertainty. They were now moments away from the shore.

"You look ill." Krory bluntly stated.

"O…no, I'm just feeling a bit tired after the last mission." She shyly replied.

"If you feel you need to stop, just let us know and we'll have a break. Don't stress yourself." Allen said with assurance.

"Thanks, but I'll be alright." Lenalee said, appearing more motivated.

Ruki secured the boat on a nearby rock and the group set off towards Izra. They found a narrow, dusty path and decided to let it guide them. The sky darkened as they advanced. After walking a couple of miles they reached a large town beside a stream; it was already pitch-black. Although it was dark, there was definite activity.

"The camp is just a mile from here. We've made good time, so why not take this hour to explore the town?"

"Good idea." Krory said, a grin spanning his face. They hadn't had a chance to relax since before their last mission.

"Meet me back here in an hour." Ruki said as Allen's face filled with delight. He sped off into the town, before they could say their goodbyes.

"Food!" Allen yelled out, almost hysterically.

"I suppose we should see where he's going." Krory said to Lenalee as they hurried after him.


End file.
